


Living With an Overprotective and Insane Human Roommate (Unwillingly): The Firsthand Account of Virgil Sanders

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borrower Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Happy Ending, Unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Patton found a borrower in his apartment. Lucky him!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got some u!sides requests on tumblr and made them into a mini series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Anonymous said: “Some people just aren’t meant to take care of themselves.” Patton to Virgil?

Patton sighed as he strolled between the rooms of his apartment. The borrower he’d found and rescued had to be around here somewhere! 

Patton still couldn’t believe his luck! The tiny man, he said his name was Virgil, had appeared in his apartment earlier that week. Patton had seen him and instantly lunged for the little guy, scooping him up in his hands. Now, he was in a similar situation. Only this time, Patton knew he didn’t have many places to hide. Patton had plugged every hole in the wall that he could find, making sure that the walls were sealed off. He’d invested in a new liner for his doors and windows too, sealing up their cracks. 

“Virgil, come on out. I’m not angry, it’ll be easier for both of us if you just give up now and let me take care of you.” Patton promised. 

No response. 

Patton sighed, trying for a trick that he knew by now always worked. He walked over to his apartment door and opened it, making sure the hinges creaked loud enough to be heard throughout the entire apartment. 

The result was instant. Virgil appeared, trying to make a break for it. He almost made it too, but Patton bent down and scooped him up with practiced ease. 

“No!” Virgil shouted desperately, kicking and clawing in Patton’s grasp. He even bit Patton’s thumb once. 

“Ah! Hey! No biting!” Patton scolded, his booming voice jolting Virgil into a shock. In mere moments he was shivering and crying in a panic. 

Patton looked down at the borrower in pity. “Oh Virgil, it’ll be okay. Some people just aren’t meant to take care of themselves. You don’t need to worry though. I’ll be here to take care of you until the end of our days.” Patton said in what he likely thought was a reassuring tone. 

To Virgil it just sounded like a threat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Anonymous said: “What do you mean it hurts? If it hurts it’s because you’re struggling!” U!Patton to Virgil?

Virgil looked up at the hands hovering just above him in absolute fear. One held a soggy washcloth and the other held a bar of soap. Virgil feared both these things; Patton was far too rough with them, and he claimed Virgil had to undress for his baths, and he wouldn’t let Virgil bathe himself! He absolutely hated it. 

Virgil sputtered as water that was far to hot was poured over his head. Ah, yes. He’d forgotten about that. Rest assured, he hated that part too. 

Soon the washcloth descended upon him, and Virgil cried out, already knowing how Patton would respond. 

“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Patton panicked. 

“It  _ hurts!”  _ Virgil exclaimed, not for the first time during his weekly bath. 

Patton rolled his eyes, ignoring the borrower’s complaint. “What do you mean it hurts, Virgil? If it hurts it’s because you’re struggling too much!”

Virgil scowled. “No really? How would you react to a giant, wet cloth that’s three times your size being draped over you and then vigorously rubbed all over you?! Huh?! And what about while naked?! What then?!” 

Patton rolled his eyes. “You’re just being overdramatic, Virgil. We’ll be all done soon, and then you’ll be just fine, and you won’t complain again until your next bath. You’re just acting out to get my attention. Rest assured you already have all of that!” Patton chuckled fondly. 

Virgil scowled. He wanted to retort, he really did, but he knew better by now. He resigned himself to another painful and humiliating bath, glaring at Patton all the while. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Anonymous said: "The collar is for you, not me. You've proved you cant be trusted without it" from someone of your choice to virgil maybe? If not it's up to you!

One day, Patton came home with a collar. It was a tiny collar, still just a bit too big for Virgil, but Patton didn’t seem to care. The collar had a loud bell and a latching mechanism that Virgil couldn’t quite figure out. 

The day that he came home with it, Virgil looked up at Patton with suspicion and fear. 

“That’s for some decoration thing that you’re doing, right?” Virgil asked, already knowing the answer. 

Patton chuckled. “Oh silly Virgil! No, the collar is for you, not me. You've proved you cant be trusted without it. This way, I’ll be able to hear you if you get out and wander around! And maybe this means I can give you a little more freedom of motion, too! You’d like that right?”

Virgil nodded reluctantly. He was silent as he let Patton put on the collar, feeling every bit like the pet he swore he’d never become. 

Virgil waited until Patton was out of the room before he began to shake with silent sobs, gripping his hair and pulling,  _ hard _ , mouth stretched wide in a silent scream, shaking and sobbing and wishing for this horrible nightmare to be over. 

In the kitchen, Patton could hear the soft tinkling of the little bell. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Pricklyfish777 said: 14) “youre safe here, i keep you safe! What more could you want?” With anyone u want :OOOOOO

The collar was the last straw. Virgil could handle being bathed, being cooped up, being manhandled. At least through all of that he could pretend he still had some humanity, some dignity. 

But then Patton had come home with the collar. And Virgil broke. 

Yes, the collar did mean Patton trusted him with a slightly larger domain, generally consisting of whatever room Patton was currently in, which meant Virgil could hide places, and if he was still enough, he could almost imagine bing a wild borrower again, hiding from humans and the evils he was now all too familiar with. Patton always found him in the end, chuckling at Virgil’s hiding “games.” 

“I’m real glad I got you that collar, kiddo! You’re a lot easier to keep track of, and you seem happier not always being so cooped up!” Patton commented one day. 

That was when Virgil snapped. Tiny or no, a person can only take so much humiliation before they lose all sense of self preservation, before all they want to do is get out of it, make it stop by any means necessary. 

“No!” Virgil shouted, his tiny lungs filled with rage. 

Patton took a startled step back. “No?” He asked, incredulous. “What do you mean “no”? You want for nothing here! You’re  _ safe  _ here! I feed you and I clothe you and I bathe you and I make sure you’re well taken care of! What more could you want?” 

Patton sounded angry. Virgil didn’t care. 

“I want to live! It might seem crazy to you, but I got along just fine without you for twenty-five years! I was raised to be able to borrow and hide and live on my own in the walls!  _ I don’t need you!” _

Patton scowled. Virgil panted out heavy breaths, adrenaline still coursing through his system. 

“Very well then.” Patton said, voice monotone, and for the first time in the weeks he’d had Virgil, Patton turned his back. Virgil’s eyes widened, on high alert once again. What was the human up to? 

Patton went over to the window above his kitchen sink, pushing it open and removing the screen. Virgil’s eyes widened in horror, realizing Patton’s plan just a moment too late. 

Patton reached forward, grabbing the tiny person and  _ squeezing _ , his grip so firm that Virgil could barely even struggle. 

“Wh- what- wait! This isn’t what I meant! I didn’t, I didn’t-” 

Patton dangled his hand out the window. 

“Goodbye, Virgil.” 

And with that, Patton opened his hands and doomed the borrower to a freefall without a second glance. 

Virgil didn’t scream. He didn’t cry out or beg to see his loved ones one last time. He took a deep breath and awaited his fate, waited to hit solid concrete. 

Except, he didn’t. 

Virgil first hit a soft awning, then bounced off of someone’s parasol, finally landing in the soft leaves of a ground level flower bed. 

Virgil sat there, wide eyed with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 

He had nothing. His supplies were gone, his home was sealed off, and his diet was all sorts of messed up. But he was alive, and that was what mattered. 

As Virgil collapsed to his knees, shaking with silent sobs, he heard the faintest tinkle of the bell around his neck. The he felt hands, small hands on his back, fiddling with the latch. The bell clattered off from around his neck, onto the dirt of the flower bed, and into the street. 

_ Good riddance, _ Virgil thought. 

“Hey…” A new voice called from behind Virgil. A soft voice. A his-size voice, that he realized belonged to a his-size person as he turned around. 

“That was… quite the fall. A human’s doing, I presume?” The new borrower asked. 

Virgil nodded wordlessly. 

The other borrower made a noise of sympathy. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I can’t say I relate, but… but I’m here for you, even though we just met.” The new borrower extended his hand. “I’m Roman.” 

Virgil looked at the hand, taking it tentatively, allowing himself to be pulled into a soft, comforting hug. 

“V-virgil…” he managed to stutter out, before dissolving completely into sobs. 

Roman held Virgil close. “It’s nice to meet you Virgil. I’ll help however I can. You’re safe here.” 

And Virgil cried, tears of joy, relief, and pain. Finally, his nightmare was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
